


Fallen

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Romance, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samifer in Hell. "I'm a hunter, a human. And you're… you're freaking Satan!" In the beginning, Sam expected only torture and pain when he brought Michael and Lucifer to Hell, but instead something different happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things that are in here that are different from the show (namely where Dean promises that he'll go to Lisa and in this story he promised to save Sam instead) and I just want to clear that up a little. I'm far too lazy to change that to match the actual show, though I don't remember why I originally wrote it differently.  
> P.S. Here's a warning for some wing!kink because I enjoy that... and so does Sam.  
> Enjoy!

It was hot… so hot… and he could almost feel his skin searing off of his bones.

“Sam…”

The voice was quiet, only a whisper, but it felt familiar. Who was Sam though? Why did that name sound familiar, too? And why was it so _hot_?  As soon as he’d thought that, the heat left, replaced by a soothing cool that drenched his body and made him sigh with relief.

“Sam…” the voice called again.

He struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn’t focus on anything. All he could see was a blur of reds and oranges and black… and then tan as something moved across his line of vision. Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open as memories flooded into his mind and his eyes rolled back into his head.

_He was falling, falling, falling for what seemed like years into the Pit. He hit the bottom, finally and felt something rip him from his body. He landed a short distance away, scraping across the hot, rough ground. Opening his eyes slowly, he found his body lying near him, looking broken and burned. In the distance he could see two bright forms grappling each other in the air._

_All of a sudden something glowing swooped in behind them and flew towards him. It landed by his body and ethereal blue eyes met his where he lie unable to move. Then, as swift as it had come, it left, taking his body with it. His eyes slid shut again and he drifted into darkness._

 

He heard the voice speak again and he immediately recognized that it was his name being called. Sam looked up, sucking faintly sulfuric air into his aching lungs. His eyes searched for the where the voice was coming from and his breath caught unpleasantly when a figure moved into his view.

“Lucifer?” Sam’s voice came out choked and raspy, his mouth dry and his throat burning.

“Finally you join the waking world. Or rather,” the angel added as an afterthought, “the waking Hell.” Lucifer uttered a rough, mirthless laugh and stepped back, turning away from the hunter.

The feeling of extreme heat began to crawl back over Sam’s skin and his eyes closed tightly again. Now that he was more awake, Sam could feel the steady pounding of blood painfully in the back of his head, making him wince, and the tired ache that was embedded in his bones. Well, technically he didn’t have bones because he was only a soul, but Sam was still shaped like Sam Winchester, the same tall, muscular body and long brown hair, hazel eyes and so, he decided, in this form he had something akin to the soul’s equivalent of bones.

Taking his mind away from the fact that he’d realized where he was and what had happened, Sam’s eyes slowly opened and found Lucifer. On earth, he’d been a mere vessel, not even a very handsome one at that. But here, in Hell, back in his cage, the fallen angel had no true body and he’d certainly outdone himself in his appearance, taking the form Sam was familiar with and making it better: taller, leaner, accentuating all of his features into a much more pleasant looking man, and, of course, he now sported a huge pair of deep maroon wings from between his shoulder blades. He was only wearing a pair of slacks and the skin of his bare back was smooth and tanned.

His wings were strangely fascinating to Sam, who still seemed unable to move and was taking in his surroundings. When not looking around at the barren cliff where they were, or the hellfire burning in the distance, his eyes were inexplicably drawn to those dark wings. They hung over Lucifer’s back, drooping slightly with the tips dragging in the dust, as if he was sad.

“This… is your cage?” Sam asked, voice still worn. He was slowly gaining feeling in his body and glanced down to find himself sitting, propped against what appeared to be a boulder, hands sitting limply at his sides. He was wearing what looked like his favorite pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, but his feet were bare and the soles were covered with the reddish dirt that coated the ground.

When he looked up again, he found Lucifer staring at him before abruptly turning away. “Yes. This is where my brother put me,” he replied bitterly.

“Michael…” Sam whispered, his fingers twitched as he tried to make them move. “Where is he?”

The devil gave him a slight smirk. “Around,” was all he would say.

Sam tried to swallow but his throat felt too raw. “What do you want… with me then?” he asked painfully. “Torture?”

The devil seemed to contemplate it. “Well, I would love to see the youngest Winchester broken.” There was a dark glee in his voice that made a cold shiver run down Sam’s spine.

Still, the hunter tried to stay calm and unafraid. He suddenly let out a quiet laugh that was more of a snort. “Just warning you now, it’ll take a hell of a lot to break me.”

In a flash Lucifer was before him, taking a handful of Sam’s shirt and slamming his head back into the rock. Sam gasped in a breath as his vision blackened for a moment.

“We’ve got an eternity,” the angel snarled at him menacingly, dark eyes burning into Sam’s dazed ones. His wings were fluffed out in hot anger and billowed around his body. He suddenly let go and stepped back, his countenance growing calmer.

“I’ve been around a lot longer than you Sammy-boy. I’ve got quite a bit more… experience under my belt, so to speak,” Lucifer whispered playfully. “And that means I know some creative ways to break you down.”

Sam was more than frightened at the sudden changes in tone and knew he was going to have to be careful around Lucifer lest something really horrible happen.

“But for now I think I’ll let you heal up a bit. It was quite a trauma falling in here with me and I know you’ll want to be in tip-top shape for when the real pain begins.” Satan looked at the Winchester with an evil smirk and suddenly vanished as darkness took Sam and his eyes slid shut.

\---------------------

The first thing that Sam noticed when he awoke was that he could move. It no longer hurt to breathe or swallow and he lifted his hands in front of his face, flexing his fingers. He was still in the same place he’d been before, but he heaved himself to his feet and stretched out his stiff muscles.

Moving towards the edge of the cliff, right where Lucifer had stood before, Sam looked down upon Hell. Red and white flames burned almost everywhere, and where they weren’t, there were just lines, rows, groups of souls and demons. He couldn’t tell what they were doing, but he had an inkling due to the steady echo of screams that permeated the sulfuric air.

“Looks harsh, doesn’t it?” Lucifer’s voice came from directly behind Sam, startling him. He whipped around to see the angel standing casually with his wings slightly ruffled. “All those poor souls, tortured.” He made a tsking noise and moved beside Sam. “Well, their own damn fault in the first place for whatever got them in here!” He laughed, but the hunter sensed it wasn’t all in amusement. There was a bitterness in the devil’s voice that he didn’t quite understand.

Feeling uncomfortable to be so close to Lucifer, Sam moved away, but his eyes stayed on the scene below them. “What do you do here if you can’t go down there?” he asked after a moment, genuinely curious.

“This and that,” Lucifer replied offhandedly. “Mainly see how many souls I can turn into demons just by chatting them up through the cracks. I lost count about three centuries ago, though.”

Sam had to stop himself from smiling at the humor, remembering that this was the _devil_ for Heaven’s sake. “That’s sick,” he finally said.

The angel smiled darkly at him. “What a man will do for entertainment, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sam glowered in return.

“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.” Lucifer sighed. “We’re really going to have to get past the little things. After all, you’ll be here with me forever!”

Sam’s fists clenched. “Dean will find a way to get me out. I know he will.” His voice was steady and his eyes hard, but there was already doubt beginning to form as he remembered the thing that had taken his body, but not his soul already.

“Of course, of course,” Lucifer said, seeming to have forgotten about the older Winchester brother. “He’s obviously trying to find a way to get you out and not at all settling down with that whore Lisa and her bastard son.”

The hunter’s mouth fell open slightly. “He promised me.”

Lucifer’s face twisted into sympathy and his hand came down on Sam’s shoulder, sending an unpleasant electric shock through him. “Of course he did, Sammy. But, you know brothers; they break their promises all the time.” His voice was full of fake sympathy, but there again Sam heard a deep bitterness.

“Where is Michael?” he asked again.

Lucifer seemed taken aback and took his hand from Sam. “I told you. He’s around. Somewhere.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You hate him. You wouldn’t just let him roam around here.”

The fallen angel hesitated just a second too long before he held up his hands. “Fine, you got me. He’s chained up in the corner as of yet, recuperating from the fall and the… massive amounts of torture I’ve inflicted upon him.” There was a proud, sinister smile upon his lips that sent a wave of fear through Sam.

“Your own brother?” Sam choked out, incredulous.

Lucifer shrugged. “Hey, you try being locked away for no proper reason by your older brother for a ridiculously long time. You hold just a little bit of a grudge.”

Sam gave him a look of disgust and took a few steps away, looking around and away from Hell below. “Dean will come for me, I don’t doubt that,” he muttered.

“Are you trying to prove that to me? Or to yourself?” The angel gave him a knowing smirk and flew off, presumably to torture Michael or some other poor soul.

Shivering, despite the heat surrounding him, Sam move back towards the boulder he’d leaned against before and slid down against it, closing his eyes. Just as he was wondering if he could actually sleep in Hell, dark tendrils of unconsciousness grabbed him and dragged him down.

\---------------------------

Sam woke to the sound of someone talking to him.

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaam,” the voice said. “You’ve been here for nearly twenty years already and you’ve slept through most of it! I’m booooooooooooored.”

Rousing himself, Sam sat up and opened his eyes groggily. “Twenty years?” he asked faintly, eyes focusing on Lucifer who was sitting on the ground near him and tracing Enochian symbols on the ground.

“Finally!” the angel exulted. “Time moves differently here, dumbass.”

Sam made a face at him, not enjoying the name calling while he was still half asleep. “How can you be bored if it hasn’t been that long anyway?”

“Sam.” Lucifer looked at him with mild contempt. “I’m _always_ bored.”

“Then find something to do!” The hunter stood to stretch, already disliking the babysitter duty he felt like he was being pushed into. As if dealing with sarcastic Lucifer was irritating enough, dealing with whiny Lucifer was worse. But Sam really didn’t want to deal with pissed Lucifer so he crouched beside the angel, eyes involuntarily drawn to his wings again.

The devil seemed to be writing something complicated, but he glanced up at Sam suddenly. “I could torture you. That’d be entertaining!” Sam jerked backwards slightly in surprise.

“Not for me,” he said, moving out of reach.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Obviously. But you’re stuck here with me and I have nothing better to do so…” he trailed off, eyeing the younger Winchester. His hands were suddenly holding Sam’s biceps, holding him in place as he stood before him. “I might as well have my way with you…”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked warily. Lucifer shoved him away, laughing.

“As fun as it would be tearing you apart limb from limb, I’ve had enough torture for today,” Lucifer said gleefully, looking into the distance. “While you’ve been sleeping beauty, my brother has been a good sport.”

Sam inched further away, the relief he’d felt a moment later vanishing into anxiety and fear again. He didn’t know why he cared so much what Lucifer did to his brother. Maybe it was pity, or maybe it was intrigue. But there was a sick solace that he felt nonetheless that the archangel was the one receiving the pain and not him for the moment.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your turn soon, Sammy,” the devil said quietly, suddenly next to him. He stared into Sam’s eyes and ran a finger from the hunter’s cheek down his neck and chest before abruptly turning away and disappearing, leaving his laughter echoing in Sam’s ears.

\---------------------------

Time passed, but Sam had no idea how long. There was no night, no day, no way to tell apart the hours. He just knew time was passing. Sometimes Lucifer would pop up randomly and tease him a little or threaten him if Sam was feeling sarcastic. But for the most part Sam was alone. He would sit at the edge of the cliff and watch the processions of Hell far below.

It felt like many years later, and probably was, that Lucifer decided to pop up while Sam was resting. He thought that the hunter was asleep and so he silently sat a ways off and watched as Sam’s chest rose and fell with every breath of tainted air. For once, he didn’t feel bored. He was somewhat content just watching the young Winchester, something he hadn’t really felt for a long time.

“Lucifer?” Sam called out, his eyes slowly opening and seeing the angel. The devil was torn between staying and becoming snarky as usual with the hunter, or simply vanishing to avoid having to talk. While he was contemplating what to do, Sam sat up and watched him.

“You know, that’s kind of creepy,” the hunter eventually said as Lucifer stayed silent. He still hadn’t made up his mind, and so he stayed sitting, watching. Sam sighed and fell back. “How long has it been now?”

“Sixty seven years,” Lucifer replied automatically. Sam looked at him, wary of his uncharacteristic quiet and calmness.

“I’m starting to think that maybe you not torturing me is in itself a form of torture,” Sam mused, eyes turning to the heavy blackness that was the roof of Hell. “Or maybe you’re never going to torture me.”

In a second flat, Lucifer had pulled Sam up by his collar and flown him to the edge of the cage, which was manifested as a looming rock wall, and had him pinned with an arm under his chin. Sam’s eyes went wide with shock and his hands feebly tried to pry the angel’s arm off.

Lucifer’s eyes burned coldly into the hunter’s. “Who says I don’t just want to take time with my playthings?”

Despite the fear that hung in his voice, Sam defiantly answered, “You always complain about how bored you are.”

The corner of Satan’s mouth curved up. “Patience is a virtue, even though I have very little of it. It’s amusing to watch you wait in… anticipation.” Malevolence dripped from Lucifer’s words, but Sam had begun to see past his façades.

“I think you just don’t want to hurt me, for whatever reason,” Sam spit back. Before he could open his mouth to say another word, Lucifer flung him away, hard, and followed faster than the eye could see to bash Sam’s body into the ground.

Kneeling beside him, with a hand pushing painfully hard on Sam’s chest, Lucifer gazed at him with daggers. But behind those daggers was something else… Something Sam was trying to figure out as his eyes flicked between the devil’s.

“Don’t question my motives, human,” Lucifer said with all the disgust he could muster. Suddenly the pressure on Sam’s chest was gone and he coughed as the angel vanished.

The hunter sat up slowly, expecting pain from the trauma. He’d been thrown with enough force to break at least half the bones in his body, and he could have sworn he’d heard a few cracks when he landed, but there was no pain. He felt nothing other than the difficulty that was breathing the thick air. He looked around in amazement, but there was nothing, no one in sight.

He wasn’t near the edge anymore and the area around him felt darker and more foreign. Itching to leave, Sam heaved himself to his feet and slowly began to walk, all of his senses on high alert for when the angel would return again.

\---------------------------

More time passed, and Sam still hadn’t found the edge of the cage. Eventually, though, he stumbled upon something else. Michael.

He found the angel chained to a cross and bleeding from various gashes all over his body. He still looked like Adam and Sam wondered vaguely if that was his real body, or if the thing that had taken Sam’s body had taken Adam, too.

Michael’s head was bowed, chin against his heaving chest, and his limbs hung loosely, the only thing holding him up was the chains that were intricately wrapped around his wrists, torso, and ankles. He looked… pathetic. Broken.

“Pity, isn’t it,” Lucifer said quietly, stepping towards Sam from where he’d suddenly appeared at the base of the cross. “I think the cross is a nice touch, though, don’t you?” He smirked at the appalled expression on Sam’s face.

The hunter couldn’t even think of a single word to say as he gazed at the archangel. He tore his eyes away finally and looked at Lucifer, who held a mix of emotions in his eyes, none of which Sam had names for.

“Why?” he choked out. “Why have you done this to him?”

Lucifer stared at him and shrugged lightly. “I told you why.”

“But… why haven’t you done this to me, then? It’s been plenty enough time for you to stop fooling around with him and torture me or whatever!” Sam wasn’t sure why he was encouraging Lucifer to torture him, but he wasn’t fully in control of himself either. “I mean, don’t you hate me for dragging you back here?”

Lucifer looked at him quizzically. “I don’t hate you, Sam, I could never hate you.” Sam was taken aback, but the devil just continued. “You and me, we’re the same. But my brother is not. He put me here in the first place. You were just trying to save the entire planet.” He was slowly moving closer to Sam until he was right in front of him. Sam wanted to move away but Lucifer’s gaze held him still.

“I loved my brother before he banished me here, all because I loved our father more than he did, more than any angel. I don’t even hate you puny humans, I just wanted to love my father. But Michael betrayed me just like everyone else. And now that I can have my revenge on him, I’m taking it. What’s so wrong with that?” Lucifer’s voice was soft, something Sam wasn’t used to and it was unnerving.

“Everything,” Sam finally replied, hesitant. “Just because someone did something horrible to you doesn’t give you the right to hate them for eternity until you can torture your heart out. Maybe he didn’t want to put you here, and you both overreacted when things went south.”

Lucifer suddenly smiled at him. “There’s my Sammy, always being rational. Trying to give people the benefit of the doubt.” He glanced at the bleeding angel strung up near them. “Too bad the damage is already done, though.”

“You’re awful,” Sam told him, stepping back and turning away.

“I’m the devil, Sam. What did you expect?” Lucifer’s tone was unexpectedly soft and Sam glanced over his shoulder at him, surprised to find the angel’s eyes on his brother with a forlorn expression on his lips.

Sam turned again and began walking, eager to leave behind the pitiful archangel and the confusing devil.

\--------------------------

He finally found the edge of the cage by following the side wall and feasted his eyes upon the horrific Hell below. It was no longer a shock, but something akin to daytime television for Sam. Something to watch in the long hours, days, years, that were passing him by. He had no idea how long he’d been in Hell, but he felt centuries older than when he’d arrived.

Sam hadn’t been by the edge for very long when Lucifer appeared. “How do you always know where I am?” he asked without looking at the angel.

“When there’s only two other creatures with you in a cage it’s not hard to find one of them,” Lucifer replied in a subdued tone.

Finally Sam looked at him as the devil sat beside the hunter. He looked tired. Sam narrowed his eyes, but he’d come to trust the presence of the fallen angel, even if it may not have been a good idea. “What’s gotten into you? In the beginning you were so… snappy and evil, and now you’re kind of… sad.”

Lucifer barely reacted except to raise one brow slightly at Sam. “Coming back here has made me realize that I’m never going to be able to get out again, especially with so many of my demons dead and you in here with me.” He sighed. “I fully intended to torture you, you know. But, once we were actually here, I kind of forgot.”

Sam gave him a look of surprise. “You forgot?”

Lucifer grimaced. “Well, I’d say more that I don’t care enough to anymore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The angel didn’t answer but his wings twitched from where they were folded behind his back, catching Sam’s attention. Without realizing it, the younger Winchester had leaned in and suddenly found Lucifer’s face looming in front of him when he turned his eyes back.

Before he could move away, though, the angel caught his arm and kissed him. At first Sam was rigid with shock, but he soon melted into the kiss. After just a few seconds, however, he pulled himself away and jumped to his feet, backing up.

“What the hell, Lucifer,” he said, putting his hands up in front of him as the angel stood, too.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like that,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes were wide and his head spinning. After a moment he managed to stutter out, “Go. Leave.” He turned away as Lucifer’s face twisted, trying to decide to stay or go. Eventually he picked the latter and left with a flutter of his wings.

The hunter sank to his knees beside the wall of the cage, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The devil was right though; he hadn’t _not_ liked it. But he wasn’t sure what that even meant. He knew there’d been a reason why Lucifer hadn’t tortured him, or even hurt him when he got mad, and now that he knew, he had no idea what to do about it.

\---------------------------

It was quite some time later when Sam finally stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees, taking a deep breath. He’d thought long and hard about the kiss and about Lucifer. He’d decided that it wouldn’t hurt to do a little experiment/torture of his own. Worst case scenario meant that Lucifer would spend the rest of eternity torturing him, which is what he’d expected in the beginning. But best case scenario… that was something he didn’t know. Sam just hoped for something topside of the worst.

“Lucifer,” he called out, hoping that the devil could hear him and he wouldn’t have to wait an indefinite amount of time to put his plan into action. It took a few moments, but there was a sudden rustle of feathers as Lucifer landed near Sam. He turned to look at him, maroon wings drooping, eyes hollow, face emotionless. He looked distraught.

Without wasting a second, Sam strode towards the angel and put a hand behind his head, pulling their mouths together roughly. He turned their bodies so Lucifer’s back was against the rough wall. The devil’s arms moved to wrap around him, but Sam suddenly pulled away, satisfied with the outcome.

“You didn’t hurt me because you care about me,” he said triumphantly, moving out of reach.

Lucifer’s eyes were wide, surprised. His face quickly changed into a glower though as he gazed at the hunter. “What does it matter?” he asked, his wings folding in tight to his body from where they’d been fluffed out at Sam’s kiss.

“I wasn’t just a vessel for you, was I?” Sam asked, a realization hitting him that he hadn’t even thought of before. “Does that mean Dean and Michael…?” Just the thought made Sam sick, but Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

“No. You’re wrong on both accounts,” he said, crossing his arms.

The Winchester breathed out a quick sigh of relief. “If that’s not it, then what’s all this?” Sam gestured to the angel. “You’re whole ‘caring’ thing, I mean.”

Lucifer looked away. His wings ruffled slightly as he shrugged. “You tell me, you’re the one who’s human.”

“Well I don’t understand it!” Sam felt exasperated and ran a hand through his long hair. “I mean you’re supposed to be all evil and tear my soul apart for eternity and I’m supposed to suffer through until Dean finds a way to get me out, which seems more and more unlikely now.” He stopped, realizing what he’d just admitted.

“I told you so,” Lucifer said with a smirk and a smug tone.

“Shut up,” Sam said half-heartedly. “But this… I mean it doesn’t sound exactly appealing to me to spend eternity in Hell anyway, but I guess it’s better than torture.”

The angel stepped closer. “Who says I won’t be torturing you, after all?” Sam glanced at him, but was more shocked by the lust in his eyes than the words he’d said.

“Woah, woah, wait a sec—” Sam tried to back up, but Lucifer caught him around the waist and covered the hunter’s lips with his own. His forked tongue felt strange, but almost… pleasant in Sam’s mouth when he’d involuntarily opened his mouth and the devil had taken advantage of the opportunity.

Sam wanted to pull away, to get away and clear his head from the intoxicating fallen angel. But instead he found himself pushing Lucifer back against the wall and kissing him roughly. His wings puffed out and were splayed back against the rock, inviting Sam’s hands to touch the gossamer feathers like he’d subconsciously been wanting to do since he’d first seen them.

Lucifer broke the kiss in a gasp and he sagged against the wall as Sam’s fingers raked through the small feathers that were close to where his wings sprouted from his shoulders and out as far as his arms could reach. Sam looked into the angel’s face and a slow smile spread on his lips. He continued running his fingers across the blood colored feathers and watched in amusement as Lucifer’s expression changed to one of pure pleasure.

“Who’s torturing now?” Sam whispered, leaning forward. Lucifer’s dark eyes opened and met his. A low growl erupted from the devil and he flipped them around so that Sam’s back was against the wall and his mouth was captured by Lucifer, whose wings were trembling as he tore the hunter’s shirt off.

The two fought for dominance, battling with tongues and hands. Sam ended up cheating and grabbed two fistfuls of the angel’s feathers, making him weak in the knees again. The hunter pushed Lucifer into the rock with his body, kissing across his jaw and down his neck before he stopped, holding the helpless devil up by his wings. After a moment, Sam let go of him and backed away, breathing heavily.

Lucifer dropped to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Sam watched his shaking wings as the angel gathered hold over himself. “Why?” Lucifer asked breathlessly.

Sam’s hands were slowly clenching and unclenching. “We shouldn’t be… I shouldn’t be doing this,” he said darkly. “I’m a hunter, a human. And you’re… you’re freaking Satan!”

The angel’s head slowly rose as he looked up at Sam, an unreadable expression on his face. “Then you should have said something in the first place, Sam,” he said quietly, getting to his feet in a fluid motion. His wings had stopped quivering and were now looming dangerously over his head.

His entire demeanor had changed and Sam once again felt cold fear drip down his spine. Before he could say a word, the angel had him by the neck and was holding him out over the edge. The hunter’s hands grasped at Lucifer’s arm as his feet dangled over the hellfire far below.

“You… won’t…” Sam managed to utter through a constricted windpipe.

“Try me,” Lucifer replied, his head tilting slightly.

“You can’t…”

The devil watched him struggle for a moment before turning and dropping him to the ground. Sam landed on his knees, coughing. When he had his breath back, he raised his head to glare at Lucifer, but the angel was standing at the very edge of the cage. Without a word, he took a step forward and fell into Hell.

Sam lurched himself to the edge, looking over, eyes searching for the devil, but Lucifer was nowhere in sight. The hunter suddenly heard a loud thump behind him and spun around, nearly falling off the edge himself.

Lucifer was lying on the ground thirty meters away, wings twisted beneath him. Sam stared in fascination as the angel slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders. “That was fun,” he said, brushing off his pants and standing. His wings shook themselves before folding into his body again. “That, dear Sammy, is what happens when you jump off the edge.” He laughed without humor. “I did that a million times when they first put me here.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said quietly from where he was still kneeling.

“Don’t pity me, Winchester,” Lucifer told him, suddenly cold.

Sam just shook his head. “I’m not. I’m just saying I sympathize with you,” he clarified slowly.

Satan glared at him. “Well, don’t do that either.”

“Why not?” the hunter asked, confused. He got to his feet somewhat shakily, but his gaze was steady as he challenged Lucifer to answer. “Because you don’t feel? You don’t want anybody to feel anything for you?”

“Shut up.” Lucifer was moving languidly towards him, nostrils flaring and eyes menacing.

“You’re just consumed with hate and rage and you take it out on your brother because he followed your daddy’s orders when you didn’t. And you know what I’m saying is true because right now you’re feeling defensive, like you have to prove that you don’t feel that way when you know that you _do_.” Sam stopped talking just as Lucifer stopped right in front of him.

“Don’t pretend that you know me just because you think you know what I’m going through.”

“And there you are; defensive. Trying to cover up the fact that I can see right through you and you don’t like it.” Sam fought to keep smugness out of his voice, afraid of setting off the devil, but he was failing miserably.

Lucifer’s eyes burned hard into Sam’s for a long moment until—

_Smack!_

Sam was sent back a few steps as the angel’s hand connected with his cheek, sending a harsh, stinging pain shooting through his head. Just as he was steadying himself, Lucifer slapped his other cheek just as hard, making him crash painfully into the rock wall. The devil looked like he was about to say something when Sam finally could glance at his face, but instead he just disappeared, leaving only the sound of feathers in his wake.

\-----------------------------

“Stop hiding, Lucifer, you’re acting like a child.”

“Lucifer, seriously.”

“I know you can hear me, I’m not stupid.”

Sam called out for the devil until his throat was sore. His face still stung, but it was nothing compared other pain he’d had to deal with over the years of being a hunter. Letting out a puff of air, he flopped to the ground and put his arms up behind his head.

His torso was still bare, he hadn’t cared enough to find his shirt after it’d been torn off by Lucifer, and he could feel every tiny rock in the gritty dirt beneath him. It had been a long time after the angel had left that Sam had been able to calm himself down and think things out. Maybe it had been a little reckless and a lot dumb when he’d talked back to the devil, but Sam was so sick of dealing with him already.

“Spending all eternity in here is not going to be fun…” he mused aloud.

“Spending an eternity anywhere isn’t fun,” Lucifer said, suddenly appearing nearby. But instead of the usual snarky tone or sarcastic laugh, his voice was filled with only weariness. Sam glanced over at him but otherwise didn’t move. Those red wings of his were still and the set of his shoulders was troubled.

“Look, Lucifer,” Sam began slowly.

The angel interrupted him though. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

The Winchester blinked a few times in surprise. “Did you just… apologize? To me?” Sam sat up, staring at him with incredulity.

Lucifer glanced at him with a grimace. “Don’t make me say it again, Sam,” he pleaded, half in sarcasm.

Sam just gave him a look but let it be. “What I don’t get,” he said after a while, “is why. Why would you even care for me in the first place? I’m just a vessel.”

The angel shrugged at him. “I could ask the same thing, but I don’t know the answer any more than you do.”

 “I’m just trying to understand what’s happening here. I mean if I have to spend another God knows how many years here…” Sam ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“What is there to understand? What does it matter? We’re here, there’s no way for either of us to get out, and so we might as well make the most of it.” Lucifer was suddenly kneeling beside Sam, who pulled away quickly.

“What do you want?” Sam asked, uncomfortable being so close to him.

“What do _you_ want…?” Lucifer’s husky voice was right next to Sam’s ear. He grasped the hunter’s shoulders and pushed him into the ground, leaning over until his face was just inches away.

Sam was shocked into silence as he took in what the angel had just asked. He had asked what _he_ wanted, the human, instead of just taking whatever it was that Satan himself wanted. Sam thought for a long moment, gaze trapped by the devil. In those eyes he saw thousands of years, lonely, deprived, angry years. Years of sadness, years of pain, but somewhere buried deep were years of happiness and light. Those were the years before the humans, before Lucifer became corrupted by his imprisonment.

Not wasting another second, Sam put his hands around Lucifer’s head, forcing his ear next to his mouth. Sam took a quick breath and whispered, “I want you to hurt me.” The angel pulled away and looked at him for a moment before a slow smile spread on Sam’s lips that he reciprocated.

Lucifer swung a leg over the human’s body and leaned down to kiss Sam slowly. He pulled back slightly, nails carving lines down Sam’s bare chest. “I could peel your skin off, inch by inch,” he whispered against the hunter’s mouth. Trailing his lips down Sam’s jaw, he flicked out his tongue to lick his pulse point. “Or I could break every bone in your body…” Sam moaned softly into the devil’s mouth as it met his own again.

The angel’s hand’s roamed to his shoulders and gripped his biceps. “Tear you apart… rip out your heart…” He kissed down Sam’s neck. “And then I would put you back together, piece by piece, before starting over again…”

Sam felt an inkling of fear in his body but it was quashed by the surprisingly tender way that Lucifer was kissing and caressing his skin. Suddenly Sam growled and flipped him over, holding him down by the shoulders of his wings. “And I could nail you up, and tear off your wings…” he said darkly. But there was a glittering lightness in his eyes.

“You would never do that,” Lucifer muttered, clearly irritated that he’d been overpowered.

“You’re right,” Sam returned, grinning, “because then I couldn’t do this.” He loosened his grip on the angel’s wings and ran his hands through the dark feathers, savoring the silky feel and the slight quiver it gave to the devil below him. “Why does that happen?”

“I don’t know, but don’t care,” was all Lucifer replied, reaching to capture Sam’s lips again. The hunter let himself be pushed back over into the ground with the angel straddling his hips. “You know, Sam, there are a thousand different ways I could torture you without even hurting you…” He laughed low in his throat. “I think I’d like to try them all.”

Sam just groaned in reply, tempted to say a sarcastic remark, but the feeling of the angel’s hard groin against his own and the tongue tasting every bit of his mouth threw every coherent thought out the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two soon, though when I originally wrote this I wasn't planning on it. So be on the lookout if you liked this! Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fallen (2nd ed.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313122) by [ImagineYourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself)




End file.
